


A Family Vacation

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: 12 Days of OTP 2020 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Vacation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: The Akashi family spends part of their holiday in a cabin in the woods, creating new memories in the process.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: 12 Days of OTP 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Family Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Hi KNB fandom. I know it's been like 4 or 5 years since we were last together, and oh boy it's been a wild ride. I'll address Don't Look Back in the ending notes.
> 
> In the meantime, have some cute family fluff!

Akashi Tetsuya, husband of one Akashi Seijuurou for 10 years, was quickly running out of “firsts” in his life.

As he watched the snow continue to build up outside of their vacation cabin in the Japanese Alps, his children were amusing themselves behind him. His husband had stepped in to their room to discuss something with one of his contacts in Tokyo.

This family vacation had been his brilliant idea. They had never gone skiing as a family before, and now that Kazuki was 3, he could start learning to ski too.

“Kazuki, what if we do this next?” Akari, age 4, was asking her little brother. He turned to watch them attempt to build another tower out of some wooden blocks they had brought from home. They were only 10 months apart, and between their small age gap, and their matching blue hair and red eyes, they could be twins.

However, their personalities were polar opposite. Where Akari was bold and fearless, Kazuki was timid and usually hid behind her when conflicts came up on the playground.

His attention went to his other two daughters next. 8 year old Setsuko, and her sister, 7 year old Kimiko, were making beaded jewelry. Like her youngest two siblings, Setsuko had blue hair, recently cut to shoulder length and bangs, and her father’s red eyes. Kimiko, on the other hand, had Seijuurou’s red hair and eyes.

Setsuko, being their eldest daughter, was as polite and studious as her parents had been. However, her rage was of a silent but deadly variety. Tetsuya had received several reports of her bringing other children to tears because they annoyed her, so she ignored them so passive aggressively they were practically begging for her forgiveness.

Kimiko was their charmer. She loved everyone, and everyone loved her. However, they could see this getting her in trouble in her teenage years, and they were determined to ignore it for as long as possible.

Their eldest child, 9 year old Katsuro, was playing on a handheld video game console that he had gotten for Christmas last year. He was allowed to bring it with them so long as he kept it indoors, and when his siblings asked, he played a round of a party game with them.

The sound of the door opening brought Tetsuya back to the present, and he smiled as his husband approached. He was delighted to find his reading glasses on, as they were one of his favorite accessories for his husband.

“Well that should hold them off until we get home. Sorry about that, it was my idea to leave work at home.” Seijuurou said as he pulled Tetsuya in to his arms. He shrugged, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Don’t worry about it, Sei. Hungry yet? It’s about dinner time.” He said, looking at his watch. Seijuurou nodded, wincing when his stomach growled.

“Now that you mention it, I’m famished. Katsuro, we’re going to make dinner. Watch over your siblings.” He said. Their eldest nodded, offering his parents a reassuring grin.

“You got it, Dad.”

* * *

Even after all these years, Tetsuya still wasn’t nearly as good of a cook as his husband. As he watched him professionally dice the vegetables, barely shifting his focus as he noted the time left on the meat in the over, he couldn’t help but let out a sigh.

“Something on your mind, my darling Tetsuya?” He asked. Tetsuya shrugged, adding a pinch of salt to their broth before reaching for the freshly diced vegetables.

“Just once again admiring one of your many talents, and wishing I could do it too.” He shrugged. Seijuurou chuckled, pressing a hand against his back as he walked over to grab the next set of veggies.

“You know, they have couples cooking lessons. Might be something we could do for a date night sometime.” Tetsuya rolled his eyes, bumping his hip against his husband’s for the teasing.

“Oh hush. If I really wanted lessons, I’d go to Atsushi and Haru’s café. Can’t I just be in awe of the wonderful man I married?” He shot his husband a sly grin as he said it.

“If you must.” Seijuurou murmured before pressing a kiss to his lips. He was about to let go of his spoon and devote his attention to the kiss instead when the timer went off. With a disappointed sigh, he turned it off and pulled the chicken out of the oven.

“Well if it wasn’t the timer, it would be the children.” Seijuurou chuckled as he assisted Tetsuya in carefully slicing the chicken in to strips before dumping the rest of the vegetables and the meat in the broth.

“Thank goodness we’re going away for the weekend of your birthday. If we don’t get some alone time soon…” Tetsuya said, walking forward to slide in to Seijuurou’s arms.

“We have been a bit busy, hmm?” Seijuurou hummed, rubbing his back. They stood in the silence, taking a moment to themselves. When the timer went off again, Tetsuya pulled out of his husband’s embrace to get the children.

* * *

“Daddy, can you ready us a story, please?” Kazuki asked as they were finishing up washing his teeth. Seijuurou nodded, helping him down off of the sink.

“Of course. Why don’t you and Akari pick out something? I’ll let your sisters know so they can listen too. We’ll do it in their room.” Seijuurou said.

“I’ll grab Mom’s kindle. It was on the living room table.” Katsuro offered, rinsing off his tooth brush before offering his little brother a hand.

Seijuurou walked in to their master bathroom to find Tetsuya putting in the last hair tie in Akari’s hair. She beamed, reaching for him.

“Daddy!” She laughed. He scooped her up, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Your brother is grabbing your mother’s kindle. Go join him and pick something.” He said as he pick her down again.

“Come on, girls, we’ll go get settled.” Tetsuya said to Setsuko and Kimiko. They nodded, leading the way.

15 minutes later saw Seijuurou on Kimiko and Akari’s bed, Kazuki in his lap as he read a Christmas story. Kimiko and Akari were eagerly curled up on either side of him, their eyes on the digital device.

Tetsuya sat on Setsuko’s bed, an arm around each of their older children. As he soothingly rubbed a hand over Katsuro’s back, he idly wondered how long his son would do story time with them. In a few short months, he would be 10. A few short years, he’d be a teenager.

By the time the story was done, all of the children were asleep, including Katsuro.

“I can get him.” Tetsuya whispered to his husband as shot a curious glance his way. He nodded, making sure Akari and Kimiko were tucked in before picking up Kazuki and leading the way to the boys rooms.

Once the boys were tucked in, Seijuurou led Tetsuya to their room. A few buttons on a remote on their bedside table started up the fire place, and the two settled in bed to watch the flames dance.

"What's wrong, my love?" Seijuurou asked as Tetsuya cuddled against his side.

"How much longer will Katsuro continue to do storytime with us?" He asked. Seijuurou let out a thoughtful hum, tracing patterns on his husband's back.

"Only time will tell, unfortunately. However, that means we must make every moment count." He shrugged. Tetsuya smiled, leaning up to kiss him gently.

"Sap." He teased.

"Only for you, my Tetsuya." Seijuurou returned the banter easily, tugging his husband in to his lap. As they began to lose themselves in one another, Tetsuya pushed his worries about his eldest growing up out of his mind. His husband was right - it's the time now that matters most.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I AM actively working on Don't Look Back. It's just a work in progress. I'm hoping to get it done by the summer, but we'll see.
> 
> My real life took some chaotic turns over the last few years, and I'm finally coming back from it.
> 
> Another problem is that I lost my main beta reader (for smut) and that was going to be a good portion of the fic. It's not necessarily abandoned, I just don't want to start publishing it before it's finished.


End file.
